


Soy caramel macchiato with whipped cream

by JustJules



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Gen, M/M, Starbucks, Texting, Trans Enjolras, Trans Male Character, Wow, coffees, sorry Hugo, this fanfiction is about coffees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJules/pseuds/JustJules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a young activist who loves sweet coffee, Grantaire works at Starbucks. They meet one day. </p><p>Just another Starbucks au. I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soy caramel macchiato with whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Grantaire works at Starbucks and Enjolras is a politician who always goes into the Starbucks. Grantaire doesn't agree with his views, but they kinda hit it off"
> 
> Cosette and Enjolras are siblings in it. Enjolras' name is Julien and Enjolras is his (and Fantine's last name). He decided to use it when he came out as transgender. Sette and Enj are 17-18 in it and Grantaire is two/three years older than them!

Cosette sighed as she opened the door to Starbucks. Nice smell of coffee and cakes hit her and let her relax a little bit. Could her brother be quiet just for five seconds?

_“So I told'em that we are the student council! Now they have to listen to us! I hate them”_

_“That's great, Julien..”_ Cosette mumbled. She slumped against the settee and put her backpack near. She loved her brother. She really did! But sometimes she just needed time alone. Or with her own friends. Or just without him talking about injustice and his new political career as a president of student council.

_“Okay, Pumpkin. That's awesome. But I don't really care. I am hungry”_

Oh no.. Cosette immediately regretted her words. She could easily see that her brother is pouting. She took a deep breath.

_“Order our beverages and I'll text papa. Tell me once again please.. why Starbucks? Musain is much better”_

Enjolras huffed and muttered:

_“Because it's closer to our school. And it's easier to tell papa where the Starbucks is than explaining him how to get to the Musain. And they have my favourite coffee. What do you want?”_

Cosette only rolled her eyes.

There weren't many people in the café that day, so soon Enjolras was able to order his drinks.

_“Venti soy caramel macchiato with whipped cream. Of course soy whipped cream. And lemon meringue pie” he said not even looking at the barista “ah! I forgot about her.. And strawberries and cream frappuccino blended crème”_

_“I can't believe you memorised the whole name of this drink”_

Enjolras looked up. In front of him stood a guy. Rather tall and handsome guy. His hair was black. He was smiling.

 _“Not every customer remembers names of our coffees”_ he said as he put a piece of lemon cake on the plate _“But to be honest you don't look like soy caramel macchiato with whipped cream type. Black espresso type – yes. But not a guy who likes sweet coffee and cakes”_

Enjolras wrinkled his nose.

_“You shouldn't assume what type of human being I am just because of my appearance and coffee preferences”_

Tall and handsome barista laughed.

_“It's a kind of gift, you know, I can sense what type of coffee is the most suitable for you. It's magic. Oh! There is a problem, Apollo, we don't have any venti cups left. What about I give you the best grande soy caramel macchiato with whipped cream you've ever had?”_

_“So just give me two short cups”_

_“Are you always so stubborn?”_

_“Ymm.. No?”_

Dark haired man snorted.

_“Let me guess. You are politics major, you are always angry at the government, your sister - she is your sister, right? You two look like twins – hates you because you always talk about problems our world is facing right now and your only sin it's the fact that you love coffee from Starbucks”_

Enjolras smiled for the first since he woke up this day.

_“Quite well.. but you are wrong. How much for these coffees and cake?”_

_“9,89€._ _What an intriguing smile, Monsieur. My maman warned me about boys like you. Too bad I've never listened to her”_ the man smiled too _''She is not your sister, is she? Your girlfriend?”_

_“No, she is my sister. We are twins. But I am not a politics major” Enjolras ignored how sad the man's suddenly become when he asked him about Cosette and handed him money._

_“So I don't know.. History major?”_

_“Nope”_

_“French!”_

_“Try again”_

_“Just tell me!”_

_“Maybe next time”_ Enjolras replied with a smile and he took his order from the countertop. He crossed the café and placed the coffees and cake on his and Cosette's table.

_“Fifteen minutes, Julien! Fifteen minutes!! And you've been just chatting with this guy!”_

Enjolras smiled absently in lieu of answer.

_“Oh no. I know this smile. Just don't fall in love, please”_

_“I am not falling in love!”_

(he totally was)

 

And of course it wasn't the last time Enjolras came to the Starbucks. For the next two weeks he continued coming to the café just in order to meet with the barista. He didn't tell his sister about it. He mentioned to his friends and her that he has to stay at school a little bit longer and every day as soon as he saw them leave the building, he sneaked out and walked towards the Starbucks. But the problem was that even after two weeks of coming to the café and chatting with the man, he still knew nothing about him.

Finally the Friday came and as usual Enjolras went to the Starbucks after the school. He smiled when he saw his new favourite barista.

_“Chocolate marshmallow s'mores frappuccino, please”_

_“Oh! It's you again! You and your strange coffee preferences!'_ ' he said _“So how are you? Have you managed the save the world? Plotting to overthrow the state?”_

 _“Not funny.”_ mumbled Enjorlas

_“You know what is funny? The fact that you are buying coffee now and not saving poor dogs and cats in shelters. Shame on you, on your family and on your cow, Monsieur Julien”_

Enjolras wrinkled his forehead.

_“Okay but I can drink coffee AND save poor dogs and cats”_

_“I just thought that SJWs like you hate big corporations”_ barista said and scribbled something on a cup.

The blond sighed.

_“I am not SJW, I am just the leader of lgbt organization! And president of the student council!” Enjolras said proudly as he looked at his cup ''And why did you write me some digits on it? You know my name!”_

_“It's my phone number, you dork. My name is Nicolas Grantaire, but feel free to call me R”_

_“It's a pun”_ Enjolras rolled his eyes.

_“Indeed it is. But tell me what you do in your lgbt organization. Enlighten me”_

_“Shouldn't you be working?”_

Grantaire took off his apron.

_“Nope. It's time for a break! Come on! Let's sit down!”_

Enjolras sat down hesitantly. Talking to the barista while buying coffee was easy. Talking to him alone with only a small table between them was much harder. But why? Enjolras didn't know. Was it because of man's grey eyes? Or his tattoos? Or this cute gap between his teeth? It was the first time the blond has ever felt like this and he still wasn't sure if he likes this strange feeling.

''So tell me more about your lgbt organization, mister I-am-gonna-change-the-world” Grantaire was grinning from ear to ear.

“So firstly I have a name and secondly the organization was made by me and my best friends. We fight for our rights. We want to make a demonstration in our school! You know, we want gender neutral bathrooms!”

 _“Aaaaand… you think the teachers are going to listen to you?”_ said R flatly

 _“Of course they will. They must!”_ Enjolras huffed and took a sip of his coffee.

_“No, no. You don't understand. They don't have to listen to you. They can even expel you guys from the school. A group of teenagers, because I assume that you are a teenager, cannot change the whole world”_

_“Why are you so uncaring?”_

_“I am not. I am just a realist. I am not trying to attack you, but you are just kids who think they can help everyone.”_

Enjolras gritted his teeth. His grip tightened on the cup. How could this man be so sceptical? They could change so many things, they could fight for a better world! He could change his life!

_“You don't even know me. You don't know why I fight.”_

Grantaire replied with a snort.

_“God, but I know people like you. I even was one of you when I was younger! Always full of hope, always ready to fight, always seeing the better tomorrow! But life is a bitch. You break your neck simply living. You fight and sweat and in the end you achieve nothing”_

That was enough for Enjolras. He got up and put his cup of coffee on the table with a loud thump.

 _“Sorry for spoiling your break with my idealistic bullshit”_ he said and he left the café.

 

_“Cosette! Do you know where my phone is? I think I left it somewhere”_

The girl rubbed her eyes with her hand and yawned. It was 11:36 pm and looking for her brother's phone was the last thing she wanted to do.

_“I don't know, Pumpkin! Have you checked in papa's car?”_

And before she could even blink, the door to her room flew open. Enjolras was already wearing his pyjamas.

_“Help me, please. I have no idea where I put it!”_

_“Pumpkin...”_

_“Please!!”_

Suddenly they were interrupted by a ringtone. Cosette reached for her phone and unlocked it.

 _“Ymm… Julien.. I think it's to you”_ she said as she turned the screen of the phone to her brother.

 

 **From** **Pumpkin <3:** Hello! Your brother left his phone at the Starbucks today. Please tell him that I can give it to my friend who will be at work tomorrow. But I need to talk to him, so please ask him if we can meet – R.

 

Enjolras read the message over and over. Why was he so unlucky? Why couldn't he just leave his phone at school or in dad's car? _I_ _need_ _to talk to him._ Grantaire wanted to meet with him and talk. Did he want to apologize? Or did he just want to tell him once again that he is wrong?

_“Julien, you little flirtatious beast! You didn't tell me that you've got a boyfriend!”_

_“Because I don't!”_

_“Okay but this really hot barista wants to see you. Pumpkin! That's great!”_

Cosette threw her arms around her brother. Enjolras growled at her quietly. Cosette was wrong. It wasn't great.

_“Did you take off your binder?_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you want me to text him?”_

Enjolras only nodded. He wanted to see R. The blond closed his eyes and leaned against his sister, who typed furiously the text message.

 

  **To Pumpkin <3**: Oh hello! If that's not a problem, you can come to our flat tomorrow!

 

_"You invited him to our house!? Cosette!”_

_“And I am gonna tell him that you miss him, if you don't tell me what's wrong”_

_“But nothing is wrong!”_

_“Julien.. you are sad. We are twins, I know what you feel”_

Enjolras sighed. He had to tell Cosette about everything and it wasn't easy.

_“I am… Me and R were talking.. like every day… He is nice and he always laughs at my coffee preferences. And you know… I like him. But yesterday we quarrelled. He told me that no one is going to listen to us and I ran away leaving my phone on the table. He just knows nothing. He doesn't know why I created ABC”_

_“Oh Pumpkin…''_ Cosette hugged her brother and sent the next message _''If he knew, he wouldn't say it”_

 _“What did you send him?”_ Enjolras said and he took Cosette's phone.

 

  **To Pumpkin <3: **Because Julien doesn't feel well. So he can't go out to the café and take it.

 

  _“That's not true!”_

 _“But now he is going to be worried about you!”_ Cosette grinned.

 The answer came few minutes later.

 

  **From unknown number:** I can. Just send me your home address.

 

 When Enjolras woke up the next day, he couldn't ignore the pain in his chest. Why did he let Cosette invite Grantaire?

He got up and opened the window. Where was his revolutionary fervor when he needed it?

Two hours had passed and Enjolras didn't even eat his breakfast. Instead he was just sitting and waiting. And pretending that he doesn't care that much. But he did. Even if Enjolras wasn't that kind of people who would dress up just because their crush was coming (did he start calling Grantaire “his crush” in his head? He was so fucked up), he was wearing his favourite t-shirt and red jeans. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Did he look like he spent the whole night freaking out? A little bit.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. But Enjolras waited. Maybe Cosette will open the door and take the phone? - he thought. But she didn't. Instead she just entered his room and smiled cheerfully.

_“Pumpkin, your husband is here!”_

Enjolras threw a pillow at her and rushed out of the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Grantaire was standing outside with his hands in the pockets.

 _“Oh hi. Ymm.. your phone. I got it”_ R said and he pulled the phone out of his bag _“I had to unlock it in order to message your sister, so I hope you are not angry”_

 _“No, I am not. Thanks”_ Enjolras took the phone and smiled sadly hiding even farther in his flat.

 _“I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me, but you must know that I am really sorry. And I like you.”_ the man smiled sheepishly, but when Enjolras didn't answer, he immediately added _“I am sorry.. I am just stupid. And when I took your phone, I noticed that you have trans pride flag on yur lock screen and I didn't know. I am sorry. I just thought that you are a bunch of kids who argue with everyone on Tumblr"_

Younger man looked at him and smiled.

_“It's okay. You don't have to apologize”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yes. And I like you too”_

_“And I thought that you'd like to go out with me and maybe drink some coffee or something?”_

_“I'd love to, but you must promise me something - we'll drink soy caramel macchiato with whipped cream”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](desmoulinx.tumblr)


End file.
